Ephesians
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: "It is God's will" Set during Revelations 2.15 Warning are the same as the episode


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Criminal Minds. This is just for fun.

Spoiler alert! Set during Revelations (2.15) if you have not seen it you may want to!

_x_

"_It is God's will."_

_Reid flinched the moment the bullet slid into the chamber. How could this be 'God's will' was the only thing that kept playing through his mind as the cylinder was spun and the barrel settled between his eyes. Brown eyes winced shut as he braced for the noise. If anything would come of his death, it would no doubt push the Unsub into an even deeper delusion when he found out about…_

x-

"Choose one to die," his only answer fell on deaf ears. Regardless, he stayed with it. "No."

The moment the gun came into view Reid knew his first answer of "Kill me" would eventually end this standoff. Instead of cringing, or cowering, his time he stared down 'Raphael' even when the barrel was leveled between his eyes once again. He knew the feed had to be scaring his team members even though he could see that the bullet had yet to meet up with the barrel. "No," was continually answered with every click. Three went by, this time he could see the bullet sitting in the next chamber, waiting to end it.

Instinct won out, "I choose…" Reid's eyes tilted left for a moment when the Unsub stilled his hand. "You," Reid lunged forward at the same moment the chair behind him and his shirt was destroyed by the two large appendages tearing free of his back to lash out at the shocked Unsub. The man was thrown back into the far wall when they struck him while Reid hobbled on his wounded foot, wrists still shackled to the ruined chair. The gun had stayed in hand somehow, one strike across the Unsub's exposed throat and a swipe was all it took to leave him unarmed and incapacitated. Reid stumbled when he reached to grab the gun, failing to catch himself on his cuffed hands and grumbling as he tried to get back on his wounded foot. He had to tell the others where he was… somehow. He blinked up at the camera. They'd seen everything?

Practically hearing Gideon chanting "Come on Spencer, tell us where you are" Reid moved away from the fallen Unsub toward the camera. "I think I'm in a cemetery… I can't get outside to be sure, I don't think I'd make it back inside." Reid's legs gave out, the adrenalin rush over, and he ended up sitting on the floor trying to figure out why his back was hurting so much. A hand swiped across his shoulder blade made him wince, he was bleeding. He must have torn the skin when he'd opened them so fast. He probably needed medical attention, but there was no way he was going to the hospital like this. Just pulling the appendages toward his spine caused pain when they touched his back, he'd have to wait for the wounds to heal before they could be put away.

Reid wasn't sure how long it was before he heard the sirens, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tobias' still body. He hadn't realized how hard he'd struck the man, probably had crushed his windpipe the moment he'd struck him across the throat. He hadn't even realized he'd been trying to breathe, if he even had in the first place, he'd been so focused on getting the gun away.

"Spencer, it's us… We're coming in." Reid's eyes lit up when he heard Gideon's voice from the other side of the door. "Just us," he didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let out a relieved sigh when Gideon and Morgan came through the door, both of their guns swinging automatically toward the fallen Unsub.

"He's dead, I've got the gun," Reid said as he scrambled to try to get to his feet, jolting when Morgan's arm shot out to help balance and lift him onto his uninjured foot. "Thanks."

"You're bleeding," Morgan said as he tried to keep a grip on Reid's torso to keep him upright, the clothes slick with blood and he could tell Reid had lost more than he realized.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Can I have a blanket or," Reid blinked when JJ was standing just inside the door holding out one of the paramedic blankets to him, "Thank you."

JJ had the saddest smile on her face as she helped Reid duck his tired shoulders and wings under the thick scratchy blanket. "Spencer, I'm sorry."

"Don't be… I messed up, it wasn't your fault." Reid didn't realize how long he was just standing there until Morgan sighed and poked him on the nose. Blinking confused eyes at him as JJ tried not to giggle, "What was that for?"

"You were spacing out and we need to get you out of here before the medics try to take you away." Reid nodded at the true statement before grabbing for the offered arm as he hobbled out of the shack with the aid of his friends.

x-

Reid hissed, shoulders shifting away from the stinging substance being applied to his back, making everyone in the room stare in awe at the two large appendages pulling up subconsciously to try to hide his wounds from the pain. "Morgan, you're doing more harm than good, let me do that," Morgan blinked, smiling, when Garcia nudged him away and grabbed the rag to dip it back into the bowl. "This looks really bad Spencer, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I can't Garcia, one look at these and they'd lock me away…" Reid shifted at the cold, painless, rag placed against his heated back.

"Honey, I'd hug you if I could," Reid smiled at her as he felt a cooler rag placed across his shoulders. "This is going to hurt, I have to bandage it," Garcia's eyes widened at the pale flesh colored limbs lifting out of her way. "Reid, how could you hide this from us?"

"Sorry, but I kinda had to?" Reid gave a nervous smile and winced at the pressure on his back as the bandage was secured across the worst of the damage. "Don't take it personally, I hid them from everyone."

"You… look what happened because you did," Garcia winced as Reid shifted and stretch, the moment muscles moved under the bandage red flared. "So, uh, I take it you can't hide those thing anymore, can you?"

"Not until my back heals," Reid sighed, gritting his teeth as he pulled his wings to settle just over the wounds as if trying to hide them from sight.

"They look… kinda… mangled, don't they?"

Reid blinked at Garcia's eyes watching him. "Huh?" Blinking back at the minimized appendages he sighed, "Oh, no, they're just… I'm trying to keep them out of the way. They don't look like this normally." Reid stretched, joints popping and stretching as near translucent skin spread across the seemingly withered appendages to easily dwarf the young man.

Garcia's eyes were so wide when they flapped, causing a momentary gust of air before settling back against the young man's back, "Wow…" She looked a little sheepish before blurting, "Can you fly?"

"No, I don't have the stamina for that," Reid admitting, a shy smile on his lips, it grew into a grin when she looked disappointed, "but I can glide really well." That look was all he needed to know what she wanted to ask, "Maybe after I get healed I'll show you sometime." That seemed to make Garcia's day she lit up so bright.

x-

Reid sighed, trying to calm himself even as he nipped at his lip in nervousness. He smiled, a touch worried, at Garcia smiling at him proudly as he stood on the roof of the BAU attempting not to shiver from his lack of shirt. "Just, a little while okay? I haven't done this in a long time, and the air current isn't right to go very far for very long."

Garcia nodded over excited, throwing herself at Reid to hug him hard enough to unbalance him. He flailed, wings unfolding to wrap them both to keep himself balanced with Garcia's help. Penelope instantly froze, making Reid step back and pull his wings away as quickly as he could, mumbling sorry as he stepped back again. "No, it's okay, I just… wasn't expecting them to be so soft." Smiling softly, Reid lifted his wings so she could reach them enough to brush her hand over the thin skin stretched between the limbs. "Wow."

"Yeah, I better get this over with before we lose the wind." Garcia shook herself out of her daze to smile and nod at Reid stepping closer to the ledge. "See you at the bottom?" She looked confused at that before Spencer smiled and let himself fall backwards off the building. An instinctual moment of panic caused her to rush the ledge as if she had some hope of grabbing him before she caught sight of those beautiful pale flesh wings pulled open, catching the first gust of wind to lift its rider higher.

x

For no man ever yet hated his own flesh; but nourisheth and cherisheth it, even as the Lord the church. For we are members of his body, of his flesh, and of his bones. Ephesians 5:29-30


End file.
